Twilight Sparkle VS Lady Amalthea
This is a Death Battle featuring The Alicorn Princess,Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony and Lady Amalthea from ''The Last Unicron'' Description Afroapproved: Unicorns are amazing, mystical, and beautifu creatures, that I, *cry* wish were real. M.O.D.O.K: *Hands Afro a tissue* Afroapproved: Thanks. Ichigo: But these unicorns are special, after all they have magic. M.O.D.O.K: Lady Amalthea, the last unicorn. Ultimate: And Twilight Sparkle, the Alicorn Princess. Afroapproved: Oh yeah, today we will be joined by TheUltimateLifeForm! Ultimate: Hi! Temmie: OIM TOMMY, Ichigo: I'm Ichigo, M.O.D.O.K: I'm M.O.D.O.K Afroapproved: I'm Afroapproved, Weiss: And I'm Weiss. It's our job to analyze these character's weapons armor and skills, to find out who would win a Deathbattle. Ultimate:WAIT!*kicks Weiss off his chair*I'm a part of this!NOT YOU! Twilight Sparkle (Theultimatelifeform) Ultimate:Equestria...the land of peace,friendship and a shitload of magic.And living in this magical world is basically a pony raven and the most powerful of the mane 6...Princess Twilight Sparkle..wait...are we using composite twilight?Because if so,that's one powerful g-oh,we aren't?Ok,good enough! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?! Ultimate:Twilight is a Alicorn...repeat...ALICORN!Not pegasus,not unicorn,ALICORN!Anyway,she's an alicorn that currently resides in Canterlot as as princess of said place and acts at Starlight Glimmer's teacher. Pinkie Pie:HELLO! Ultimate:AH!How did you get- Pinkie:no questions!Twilight is very great at magic!She can fire energy blasts,form shields,walk on clouds despite NOT being a pegasus pony like Fluttershy or dashie,can transform objects into different things and even revert disguises! Ultimate:She can use dark magic,time travel,make hybrids,free people,amplify her voice,reverse reality manipulation among other things.However,as powerful of magic as Twilight possesses,she is not perfect.She has not fully perfected her magic and can still screw up when casting spells,leaving her vulnerable at some points. Pinkie:But when you beat Reality manipulators,Ancient Ponies with the power to destroy an empire and someone who at some point,had the power of Discord,all of canterlot and ponyville,with would ammount to Oh yeah,you're dead,How could you lose? Ultimate:I have the answer to that...like I said,twilight is not perfect.She CAN be beaten by a bunch of other people,like trixie...even though trixie needed help to do it with the alicorn amulet and can be really forgiving,like she easily forgave Sunset Shimmer,who,keep in mind,tried to destroy an entire school 2 minutes prior.However,again,despite these faults,Twilight is one of the most powerful magic users in equestria and a very good leader and a master strategist at times. Pinkie:She's gonna have a mare-y good time! Ultimate:...That is so cringy. Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows, maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow Lady Amalthea (Afroapproved) Afroapproved: Lady Amalthea, as said by the titles of her book and movie, is the last unicorn. Ichigo: But not only is she the last unicorn, she is also the bravest and most skilled unicorn. Afroapproved: Yes, this very unicorn was able to beat the Red Bull in a magic off. M.O.D.OK: And the Red Bull, was over three times her size, and had been protecting a castle for centuries! Not to mention he was the same Red Bull that imprisoned her entire species. Temmie: DA BLUE BULL ALLSO WAS ABLE TO RUN AT MOK SPEEDS AND BREAK THROO BRICK WIF LITLE EFFORT!! Ichigo: But Amalthea has other skills, like being able to see through magic. Magic that makes one look intimidating mostly. Afroapproved: But Lady Amalthea also beat the Harpy, one of the most powerful magical creatures in a magic duel. Ichigo: Amalthea's magic can be strong enough to break stone, or precise enough to pick locks. M.O.D.O.K: And remember how we said she was brave? Well, she set free the Harpy we were talking about out of the kindness of her heart, even when the Harpy could've killed her. She even lived with the man who had impisoned her species for months, in a human form she hated! Temmie: I WUNS LIVVED WIT MY UNCLE. H e h u r t m e. Everyone but Temmie: Oookkaaayyyy... M.O.D.O.K: But Amalthea is also determined, walking on tens upon hundreds of miles, only stopping to rest for the human accompanying her. Afroapproved: And in Amalthea's own words, she is immortal and has been alive for centuries. Giving her hundreds of years of experience and knowledge. Temmie Lopez: HEAR IN MY GARAJ WIF MY BRAND NOO LAMBORGINI. BUT DO U NO WAT I LIKE MOR THAN MY BRAND NOO LAMBORGINY!!? M.O.D.O.K: Don't do it. Temmie Lopez: KNAWLEDDDDGGGEEE!! Ichigo: *sigh* Amalthea has other magical abilities, like being able to make someone's hopes and dreams come true. Afroapproved: Unlike other magicians, Amalthea can call off spells other people cast! Ichigo: Did we mention that Lady Amalthea is hot as a human? Temmie and Afroapproved: Stop. Afroapproved: But good ol' lady does have one weakness, and that is her horn. Ichigo: Yes if this horn is some how removed she loses all her power... M.O.D.O.K: Overall, Lady Amalthea has powerful magic, and an unbreakable will. Lady Amalthea: Something lives on as there is always someone to remember it. Right? DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight FIGHT! K.O Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Theultimatelifeform